K, L and Y
by Yuu Rumiya
Summary: Konan adalah sekertaris Yahiko, namun Konan diam-diam menyimpan perasaan kepada Yahiko. [AU] Warning inside! Fanict request-an DemonNicFox.


"K, L and Y"Chapter 1  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Warning! Mungkin akan OOC dan typo sewaktu", alur cepat, AU  
Requested by: demonnicfox  
Here you are~

'Tap tap tap' terdengar langkah kaki yang berirama di sebuah lorong perkantoran. Gadis bersurai biru keunguan itulah sumbernya. Iris keoranyeannya begitu memancarkan sebuah daya intelegensi tinggi yang membuat gadis itu dapat berjalan di perkantoran itu.

Konan. Itulah nama gadis ini. Posisinya cukup tinggi, sekertaris pribadi sang direktur, yang merupakan teman masa kecil gadis yang berhasil memasuki Universitas Amagakure pada usia tujuh belas tahun.

Well, sangat muda kan? Memang, Konan memang sangat pintar, bahkan jenius. Parasnya yang cantik nan elegan membuatnya menjadi madona dimanapun ia menggali ilmu.

"Huft…" Terdegar sebuah helaan napas pelan dari bibir mungil Konan, iria oranye nya menatap lurus. Menggambarkan pengetahuannya yang tak tergoyahkan, menutupi hatinya yang sedang hancur.

Ya, Konan sedang patah hati.

'Tok tok' Konan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengetuk sebuah pintu dengan sopan. Bukan hanya cantik dan berwawasan, gadis ini juga sungguh beretika.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara berat terdengar sedikit serak menjawab ketukan Konan. Berwibawa. Itulah kesan yang terdengar dari suara itu.

"…Ah.." Pikir Konan, sesaat wajahnya menunduk sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu.  
'Krieet' Samar-samar, pintu itu berdenyit. Tak terlalu kencang, namun karena orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sedang tenggelam dalam keheningan dan membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Yahiko-kun, nanti siang ada rapat dengan Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Corp. Dan Hyuuga Neji dari Hyuuga Corp." Lapor Konan, ia berjalan mendekati meja Yahiko, seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih berambut oranye, lalu berdiri di hadapannya. "Lalu, Kakuzu ingin membicarakan soal gaji dan pegeluaran bulan ini dan kemarin, setelah itu kau ada rapat lagi dengan Deidara dan lainnya, lalu—"

"Hei, Apa aku sesibuk itu?" Yahiko menaikkan kepalanya, menatap Konan "Aku bahkan belum makan siang, tahu!"

Konan menghela napas, lalu memutar iris oranyenya, kemudian menatap Yahiko dan meletakkan sebuah map tebal di hadapannya "Aku juga. Kuberi kau dua jam, tapi kau harus selesaikan dokumen ini sebelum jam 9 malam sesudah aktivitas-aktivitas yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Nah, begitu dong!" Jawab Yahiko, ia tersenyum sedikit, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berdiri. "Ayo makan siang"

"Sekarang?" Tanya Konan, Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yahiko, dahinya mengkerut, memandangi teman masa kecilnya itu.  
"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Yahiko memijit dahinya pelan, pandangannya tetap tak lepas dari dokumen-dokumen tebal dihadapannya. Padahal pikirannya sedang melayang kemana-mana.

Setelah makan siang dengan Konan, ia menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa, meeting, lalu mengunjungi para karyawannya untuk sekedar bersenda gurau atau mendengarkan pendapat mereka. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh, ada.

Yahiko merasa bersalah.

Kenapa?

Semuanya berawal saat Konan dan Yahiko sedang membicarakan agenda Yahiko hari itu. Awalnya berjalan seperti biasa, tanya jawab dan senda gurau, diperlengkap sedikit pertengkaran, walau begitu mereka begitu menikmati saat-saat itu. Terutama Konan, saat itu, Yahiko berkali-kali tersenyum dan bercanda dengannya, membuat Konan tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya.

Ya, Konan menyukai Yahiko. Ia menyatakan perasaannya, tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan mulus.  
Yahiko tidak menerima perasaannya.

Bagi Yahiko, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas rekan. Itu saja.

.

.

.

.

Konan menghela napas lagi, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hingga ia melihat seseorang…  
"Itachi?"

Konan terlihat sedikit terkejut begitu melihat seseorang dihadapannya, Itachi Uchiha, salah satu temannya, bahkan satu-satu temannya di Uchiha Corp. .

"Konbanwa, Konan" sapa Itachi, ia tersenyum kecil pada gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Bahkan, hingga sekarang.

Itachi menyayangi Konan, tapi, mungkin karena Konan tidak terbiasa dengan dunia percintaan, ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya beranggapan bahwa Itachi baik padanya karena memang sifatnya begitu(?). "Apa kabar?"

"Baik-baik saja" jawab Konan, ia juga tersenyum sedikit, tatapannya ramah.  
Ia merasa sedikit lega karena telah bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. "Kau sendiri? Kudengar Uchiha Corp. Sedang bertumbuh dengan baik, selamat.. Banyak orang membicarakan produk kalian"

"Iya, kami tidak akan kalah dari kalian" Jawab Itachi, lengkap dengan tawa kecil yang santai, gadis yang menjadi rival sekaligus sahabatnya juga menjawab dengan respon yang sama. "Apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Kurasa ti–" Baru saja Konan mau menjawab tidak, atau lebih tepatnya menerima ajakan tidak langsung yang dilontarkan Itachi, ponsel nya berbunyi. Konan segera menganggkat telepon itu, lalu menghela napas. "Maaf Itachi, Yahiko membutuhkanku sekarang"

Tawa Itachi lenyap, berubah menjadi senyun ramah, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sedang mengutuk Yahiko karena mengganggunya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Bagaimana jika ku antar?"

Konan berpikir sebentar, "Tapi, itu akan merepotkanmu"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo" jawab Itachi, lalu menarik Konan, berjalan menuju motornya yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ.

.

.

.

.

Yahiko mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah hampir dua jam ia terpaku di depan mejanya, bukannya perkerjaannya selesai, yang ia dapatkan malah stress. Karena itulah ia menelepon Konan, siapa tahu asisten pribadi sekaligus sekertarisnya itu dapat membantunya walau sedikit.

'Kuharap Konan cepat datang' pikirnya setelah menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati jendela lalu menerawangi luasnya langit malam dengan irisnya. Samar-samar, tampak sebuah wajah muncul disana, wajah Konan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hpmh." Yahiko menyergai tipis. Lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil "Mungkin seharusnya aku tak menolakmu."

Senyuman itu tak bertahan lama, berubah menjadi ekapresi kaget dan rasa benci yang mendalam, begitu ia melihat seorang Itachi Uchiha. Terlebih lagi, Itachi Uchiha, rival sekaligus musuh terbesarnya bersama Konan.

"Jaa, Itachi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Kata Konan, ia tersenyum sedikit.  
"Tak masalah" Jawab Itachi dengan senyuman juga. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"  
"Aku juga, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" Jawab Konan, lalu hendak berjalan pergi. Itachi terdiam sebentar, lalu..  
"Konan.."  
"Apa?" Konan menoleh, saat-saat itu tidak disia-siakan Itachi, ia mencium bibir Konan pelan lalu berbisik  
"Daisuki."

Yahiko membeku ditempat, ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat tadi, apa matanya menipunya?  
Itachi mencium Konan.  
Marah, benci, kesal, cemburu, bingung. Itulah perasaan Yahiko sekarang.  
Oke, Yahiko sangat cemburu, terutama, yang mencium Konan adalah Itachi. ITACHI UCHIHA.

"Yahiko?" Panggil Konan, Yahiko berbalik, menatapnya serius.  
"Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya sinis.  
"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja ingin pergi dengan Itachi hingga kau menelepon!"  
"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau lupa siapa Itachi? Seseorang dari Uchiha, apa kau lupa bahwa perusahaan kita hampir hancur–"  
"Kenapa kau selalu teringat kejadian itu terus?" Tanya Konan "Itachi tidak seburuk itu"  
"Konan" panggil Yahiko "Pilih aku, atau Itachi? Jika kau memilih Itachi, keluar sekarang juga"  
"Tapi, Kau bilang—"  
"Aku TAK BUTUH bantuanmu!" Tegur Yahiko dingin "Keluar sekarang, Aku ingin sendirian!"  
Konan terdiam, lalu mengangguk "Baik. Maafkan aku, selamat malam"

Konan berjalan pelan, pikirannya kosong, tubuhnya lesu, perlahan, air matanya mengalir..  
"Ah.."  
Mana yang akan ia pilih? Sahabat nya, Itachi, atau orang yang ia cintai, Yahiko?.  
"Maaf.."  
'Bruak'  
Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"SIAL!" Rutuk Yahiko, ia melayangkan tinjunya pada kaca jendela ruangannya. Darah mengucur dari pergelangannya. "Dan sekarang dia mendapatkannya!"  
Menyesal, eh? Setelah menyakiti Konan, kau baru menyadari nya?  
Menyadari bahwa kau telah mencintai Konan, dan mau telah menyakitinya.  
'Kriiing Kriiing'  
Terdengar bunyi Telepon membuyarkan suasana di ruangan itu. Yahiko menenangkan dirinya, lalu menganggkat telepon itu.  
"Halo, disinj Akatsuki Corp. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya, berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan ramah. "Apa?! Konan kecelakaan?!"

Yahiko berlari secepat mungkin, hingga ia sampai di Koniha Hospital, ia langsung menghampiri seorang perawat.  
"Dimana kamar Konan?" Tanyanya  
"Kamar Konan-san berada di lantai tiga, kamar 202″ jawab si perawat.  
"Terima kasih" Yahiko buru-buru mencari lift.  
Satu nama di otaknya, Konan Konan Konan, ia merasa bersalah, kalau saja ia tidak marah pada Konan, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi, mungkin Konan..  
"Kumohon Konan, Bertahanlah!"  
Hingga akhirnya, Yahiko tiba di kamar Konan, ia membuka pintunya, dan…

Oh sial, ada Itachi, dan Konan yang terduduk lesu  
"Konan!" Panggil Yahiko, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Konan, tapi…  
"Itachi-kun, siapa dia?"

-THE END-  
Selesai~ Gomen pendek dan ga memuaskan T^T  
Critics are very welcome~!


End file.
